


Between

by Shinaka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Byakuya sees during the events of chapter 502. A very quickly written reaction drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I can't believe he's dead...~~
> 
> 2/11/13: Yay, Byakuya's alive! :D So I changed the tags to reflect that.

In that space between dying and death, his sister wraps her arms around his waist and tells him that Hisana will be there to see him soon.

His hands run through Rukia's locks, and for a brief time he lets himself believe that he can take her to see Hisana, too.

"I-I love you, R-Rukia," he whispers. Though the vision stays perfect, it's the strain of getting those few words through a crushed throat that forces him to reality.

_I am so proud of you. If only I could have been your brother for longer..._

"Forgive me." And he squeezes his sister one last time before he lets go.

His wife is waiting and he must go to her.

\----------------------------------

"...It seems that Byakuya Kuchiki has died."


End file.
